Falling for a son of the Sea God
by nino21
Summary: The first time I saw him, he destroyed my home. Nobody could blame me for being cautious after that. However, it surprised me how quickly I began trusting the boy whom I had once regarded as my sworn enemy. I guess time passes and people change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my new story. It's written from Reyna's point of view and will go through the whole giant war. Later it might crossover with my second story The Pain of Memory. So please READ & REVIEW. **

* * *

><p>I stalked up Temple Hill, looking for a certain son of the sea god. It would be a lie to say that I felt nothing for him. In fact I liked him almost ever since he showed up to camp, even though he had a girlfriend. That time was horrible for me. I, the warrior, the person who never gave in to her emotions, found myself lost in them. First Jason, now Percy. I wanted to strangle Venus. I was a daughter of Bellona, a child of war. Those feelings were foreign to me. Yet, I could not forget how close I'd gotten to Jason at camp, especially after he became praetor. But then, as we were about to get together, he vanished. I cursed my stupid luck. Of all the people in the camp that could disappear, it had to be him. Still, I managed to hold my composure and during the eight, long months, my emotions weakened. Then, Percy Jackson showed up.<p>

I had cursed and hated Percy Jackson ever since he destroyed my old home and separated me from my sister. He and Annabeth were always a mystery to me. They were obviously powerful demigods on a quest, yet when I came to Camp Jupiter, there was no sign of them. Ever since then I was suspicious, Percy had to belong somewhere. Percy came to camp carrying Juno who proclaimed him a son of Neptune. In Rome, Neptune was bad luck, and I had no trouble believing that Percy would be bad luck as well. I wanted to kill him immediately, however his lost memories and lost state made me hesitate. The poor guy didn't know who he was and where he came from. However, he was a powerful warrior, he killed the gorgons without much sweat. So, I decided to give him a chance. What really surprised me though, was his sword. It was Celestial Bronze, an old, Greek design. It even had its name engraved on it in Greek. After that I began having certain suspicions about where he was from but I decided to wait to see them confirmed. That evening, he confirmed them during the war games.

I have never seen a warrior like him. He singlehandedly took down the First and Second Cohorts, the pride of the camp. He fought like a demon and his way of fighting was definitely not Roman. More solo, rather than legion and it was all offence with no defense. That's when I realized he must be Greek. There were legends in camp about heroes who left to follow the Greek way. Percy, was undoubtedly like them. Than things got even stranger. After Gwen came back from the dead and Mars appeared, Percy called him Ares and did not even kneel to him until he was threatened. He said they had a fight and Mars did not deny it. In fact, when I thought Mars was going to strike Percy down for being so disrespectful, he just grinned, like they have been fighting and arguing like that for a long time. He issued him a quest immediately. When I heard about it, my heart clenched with dread. Mars was sending Percy to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. Nobody has returned from there alive and all Percy had for help was a clumsy son of Mars and a strange daughter of Pluto. Only then I realized that I actually cared about what happened to him but if there was a person suited for that quest, it was Percy. Even without his memories it was obvious that he was experienced and two gods have shown up in one day to speak to him. He must be important to them as well.

Next morning, the senate meeting was held. Of course, Octavian began to influence the senate with his silver tongue. Sometimes I just wanted to cut it out. Percy seemed to understand Octavian's power. All he asked for was a boat, and he didn't even argue when Octavian told him that we were not going to help with any other means. Again Percy chose the unroman way, sea travel. Romans were afraid of the sea, which is why they feared Neptune. All we had for a boat, was a leaky, old dinghy. I felt criminal letting them go to Alaska like that. The senate meeting proved to me that I could not afford Octavian as praetor. Now was the time to speak with Percy. Greek or not, he was powerful and brave, a good warrior. He would make a very good leader.I offered him the praetor position but when I said it, I couldn't stop myself from dropping a hint that I could be more than just a good friend to him. He got the hint and informed me that he had a girlfriend and it did sting a bit to hear that. What surprised me even more was that he turned down the praetorship, he turned down power. Well, if he survived the quest, I would force him to accept the position somehow. Before he left, he apologized for all the pain he caused me by destroying my old home. Once again he showed that he was not Roman but that just made me like him more. Even though he remembered nothing, he felt guilty. He would definitely make an interesting praetor.

After Percy, Hazel and Frank left for the quest, I busied myself by getting the camp ready for the battle. A huge army led by a giant was coming. Even if we took out the army, I had no idea how to kill the giant. Our hero, Jason Grace, was gone and Percy left on a suicidal quest. No, he would come back alive. I should have realized then just how attached I became to him and I also realized why. Percy reminded me of Jason. Both were powerful, confident and good leaders. But Percy was also gentle and funny. The apology really got to me. Jason never apologized because he was a true roman. As the time passed, I found myself worrying more. To get away from the worry, I rushed into the showers to take a break from the long day. Then someone called my name and I nearly had a heart attack. Hazel was looking at me from a screen made of mist. She told me the means of communication was called Iris Messaging. I saw Percy sitting in the background. He wasn't looking my way (which I was grateful for) but his face looked so miserable. I wondered what was wrong with him. Hazel warned me about the huge army and the giant Polybotes, but I already knew. I reassured her that we were doing our best to get ready and that it was up to them to save us. If they're quest failed, we were doomed.

Four more day passed, and I didn't even have time to worry about Percy because I was to busy preparing the camp. On the solstice, the army attacked. I have been in plenty of battles before but this one was nothing like them. The monsters were too numerous and we lacked Imperial Gold weapons. Polybotes was huge, ugly and powerful, much worse than the Titan Krios. I fought him but I didn't seem to be making any progress. It was only a matter of time before he took me down. Then I heard yells and turned around to see none other than Percy Jackson riding on a huge hellhound with the legions eagle in his hand. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. Despite my worry, he survived and recovered the eagle. I was so distracted, I did not even notice the giant swipe at me. Luckily Scipio dodged the blow. Then Percy did something even more impressive, he raised the eagle standard and yelled in a powerful voice " Twelfth Legion Fulminata". The eagle unleashed lightening that destroyed most of the monsters in its vicinity. He looked like he was meant to lead armies into battle, the perfect leader. Then I heard the Amazon horns and saw my sister, Hylla, riding to my rescue. Percy managed to convince her. I turned to look at him with so much emotion that even I was surprised. All I wanted to do right now was to hug him and thank him for doing so much for me and my camp.

Then Percy faced Polybotes. I was afraid for him. Percy was a powerful warrior but the giant was powerful as well. He was born to oppose Neptune, which made him all the more formidable for Percy. However, Percy managed to maintain a cool image when he faced him. He didn't show even a hint of fear. He regarded the giant like another bug he had to squash. What bothered me was that the giant could be defeated only by a god and demigod working together, and Percy was alone. However, Percy managed to surprise me even then. He ran to Terminus, the most nonviolent god and bashed the statues head into the already wounded giants face. He did this without breaking a sweat. The guy was the most powerful demigod I have ever seen, possibly even stronger than Jason. Immediately everyone began chanting his name and raising him on a shield as praetor and I grasped his hand in congratulations. Looks like he would end up as my fellow praetor after all. I smiled smugly. That evening I was finally reunited with my sister. I was about to ask her not to kill Percy but she seemed to have forgiven him as well. In fact she clapped him on the back and announced that she decided that she was not going to kill him. What did Percy do to turn my sister like that? When he was asked to give a speech, Percy protested that he was not the best person for praetor but the camp drowned him out with applause and I wanted to smirk at him. Nobody in camp was better suited for that position than him. I offered Percy the praetors house but he refused it saying that he did not want to take Jason's house as well as his position. I got used to those noble gestures from him. That night, I couldn't help dwelling on what kind of effect Percy had on me. I liked him, that was certain, even though I haven't gotten over Jason yet. I wanted to kill myself, the daughter of a war goddess, thinking about love. I should stick to fighting, loving was not for me. Besides Percy already had a girlfriend and he must have liked her a lot to remember her after loosing nearly his whole memory. I would probably not take to meeting his girlfriend to well. That evening I saw an Amazon flirting with him and nearly broke the table with anger and jealousy.

Next morning another senate meeting was held. Apparently Percy regained his memory but the news he brought was disturbing. He claimed that Jason was arriving aboard a Greek warship with a bunch of Greeks. The Greeks were Percy's family, just like I guessed. He came from a Greek camp. What surprised me more was the story of Saturn's defeat. I always wondered where Saturn went after we destroyed Othiris but apparently the Greeks have won the major battle. Percy defeated Saturn. I almost tripped over my toga when I heard that. Fighting Saturn is no small feat. It made me angry that the Greeks fought and won the more important battle. All we did was get rid of the Titan's additional forces. Compared to Percy's side of the war, Jason's victory over Krios didn't sound that impressive anymore. When the warship came, I decided to trust Percy and let the Greek demigods into camp. Who knew, maybe I would finally see Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I see you like the story. So I decided to update quickly. After this point, my story will cross-over with my version of the Mark of Athena. It may even cross-over with The Pain of Memory at some point. That is left to be decided. So I hope you enjoy it. Remember to READ & REVIEW! **

I walked out of the senate to meet the Greeks. I was interested in Percy's family. If he became such a powerful warrior at the Greek camp, did that mean that the rest of his friends were also as powerful? I understood that the fundamental difference between Greeks and Romans was that Greeks were trained to fight solo while Romans fought as a legion. In a solo battle, the Greeks would prevail but in a war, the disciplined Roman legion would win. No wonder neither side could gain an advantage for millennia.

As I looked up into the sky, I saw the Argo II make its way towards the field of Mars. Good thing too, if they landed in the forum, Terminus was going to have a heart attack. I made my way through the campers and came to stand in front of the legion to greet our new… friends. To be honest, I couldn't really consider them as friends yet, but I wanted to give them a chance for Percy's sake. Percy came to stand next to me as he gazed at the ship with a thoughtful expression. I asked him what was wrong. He shrugged as if it was nothing but his eyes were a different story: They were filled with worry and longing. I raised my eyebrows at him and he finally admitted that his girlfriend was supposed to be on that ship and that he was nervous about seeing her again. Even though I smiled and reassured him that everything would be alright, I felt like someone was pricking my heart. It hurt me more than I could have imagined to hear him talk about his girlfriend. I chastised myself for falling for a guy in less than a week but I couldn't help myself. Besides I was still undecided about Jason. Then while the ship was finally landing, I made a silent vow to myself: I would do everything possible to get Percy, as long as it didn't hurt him, because that was one thing I would not tolerate. Having settled that internal argument, I sank back into my normal, roman war goddess daughter state. Feelings would never govern me again, or so I hoped.

Meanwhile, the ship had landed and the gangplank was lowered. Four figures emerged. I caught my breath because the one in front was Jason. He walked with an air of confidence but I knew him too well, as soon as he got close enough for me to see his eyes, I saw the worry reflected in them. The mighty Jason Grace was nervous. Next to him came three other demigods: a pretty, dark-haired girl, who stuck rather close to Jason, a curly-haired, little guy with an impish smile and a tall, blonde girl, with stormy grey eyes. From the group, she was the one who impressed me the most, her stance was confident and vigilant like she was ready to head into battle at moments notice, her grey eyes looked like she was thinking a million things at the same time, like taking you down in a fight. The girl was obviously a leader, I judged that her position at her camp would be similar to mine in this camp. Jason met my eyes and smiled nervously, like he wasn't sure what to do exactly. I have never seen him so confused. Then I looked at Percy, his eyes and face were a mask. He stood tall and proud as he faced the group, like a true leader. His eyes focused on the blonde girl. She caught his eyes and smiled uncertainly.

" Percy?" she whispered.

Percy smiled brilliantly and said, " Hey, I missed you Wise Girl."

When the girl heard that she ran to him and Percy hugged her tightly while spinning her around in a circle. The girl hugged him back and when she raised her head, I saw that her eyes were red.

" You remember everything?" she asked hopefully.

" I do" Percy said softly, " But I remembered you from the moment I woke up."

When he said that the girl smiled and kissed him. I tried to not let that scene get to me but it was really hard. Watching the guy you like be so helplessly in love with his girlfriend does get to you. But I held my emotions at bay for Percy's sake, I wouldn't break my promise to myself. Percy and his girlfriend broke up and I realized that she was the very same Annabeth who destroyed my home at Circe's island. I may have forgiven Percy, but Annabeth wasn't forgiven yet, and probably wouldn't be for a while. Percy took Annabeths hand and let her toward me. She eyed me warily and I got the feeling that she recognized me. After Percy introduced us, she asked me if I have ever met her. I didn't want to go into the story now so I looked at Percy pleadingly. Thankfully he got the message and promised to explain things to her later. Annabeth frowned at that but nodded. Jason came to me and introduced me to his new friends: Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. I couldn't help notice how his expression changed when he said Pipers name: he obviously liked her. At that I wanted to stomp away with frustration because everyone I liked seemed to be involved with someone else. I told Percy and the demigods of the prophecy to meet me at the _Prinicipia _in half an hour and walked away for some time alone. I went to my favorite place near the Tiber river. Nobody bothered me there. I just couldn't get over the problems in my life. In a couple of days, Percy and Jason would leave for Rome and I didn't know when I would see them again, if I saw them again that is. I expected to feel more when I saw Jason but my feelings for him seemed to have washed away. The time spent apart was to long and Percy's influence was too strong. For a while I just stared at the Tiber while I tried to calm my jumbled thoughts. Then I sighed, came to terms with my harsh reality and turned towards my camp where I would become the emotionless, harsh praetor once again.

After the meeting, the rest of the day was uneventful. Percy went to catch up with his Greek friends while Jason went to catch up with his Roman friends. Obviously I was left out by both. So instead I stayed at the _Prinicipia _ and reviewed a report about the damage caused by the battle yesterday. While I was reading someone said " Nock Nock?". I looked up to see none other than Percy Jackson standing in the entrance. He asked me why I was here alone and I told him that I had my duties to attend to. At that he just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, and came to stand next to me. He took my hand and pulled me from my chair smiling and saying that it would do me good to get to know the Greeks. I didn't exactly agree with him but in my heart I was glad that he actually thought of me. Maybe my predicament wasn't as hopeless as I thought. So I followed him outside to meet the people who had the potential of becoming my best friends or my worst enemies.


End file.
